Traveling Soldier
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: Dorothy and Ruby. Based on the song Travelling Soldier.


It was two days after her eighteen birthday when Dorothy Gale entered the town of Storybrook. She sat at the bus stop wearing her favorite green dress, Toto in the basket on her arm. She sighed in the hot sun, heading inside the diner, hoping to get a hot meal, and a cool drink of water.

"Hi. Welcome to Granny's. What can I get for you today?" Dorothy sucked in a breath as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen stood in front of her at her table.

"Huh?" She asked, cursing herself for sounding so dumb and out of it. She was a warrior for Oz's sake!

"What can I get you today?" The woman smirked, "I'm Ruby. I'll be your server today."

"Just the house pot roast and an ice tea." Dorothy smiled at her. "I'm Dorothy. I'm passing through on my way back to Oz."

"Coming right up." Ruby walked away and quickly returned with her ice tea. "Here ya go." She sat down in the booth across from Dorothy, smiling at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's the anniversary of my Aunt's death. I guess I'm feeling kinda alone." Dorothy was surrpised when the answer just casually slipped out. She normally wasn't quick to talk about her feelings, especially with strangers.

"Oh Dorothy." Ruby reached out and took the girl's hand, glad when she didn't pull away. "I get off in an hour. If you'd like to wait here I know the perfect place we can go."

"Sure." Dorothy said, pulling out a book, waiting while Ruby finished her shift. She ate the pot roast, leaving an extra large tip on the table for the pretty waitress.

"Hey. Come on." Ruby returned to her table a grin on her face. "Let's go." They walked down the street , down to the lake, and sat down on the pier, watching the boats come in. "This is sort of my place." Ruby smiled at her. "I come here when I don't really know where else to go. I've always loved the boats. "

"Hey, Ruby?" Dorothy said softly, skipping a rock on the water. "I dont really know anyone here, and I have no one left. Would it upset your boyfriend if I sent you a letter once in a while? I mean, it's ok if you'd rather I not, and you don't have to write back-"

"Dorothy. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single. Id be happy to get your letters, and I'd be thrilled to write back." Ruby hugged the other woman. "I'm always here."

"RUBY! STOP MOONING OVER THE MAILBOX AND GET IN HERE AND SERVE THE GUESTS!" Ruby sighed, turning away from the letter and went back inside, but she couldn't get the words out of her mind.

 _"My dearest Ruby. I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm falling in love with you. It's scary here in Oz, fighting against Zelena and her monkey's but I keep thinking of that day down by the pier. It still makes me laugh when I think about how you fell in the water. You looked like a drowned rat! Oh Ruby, I miss you. I really really miss you. What if something happens to me? I wish I was as strong and brave as you are, but I dont feel like I am. I feel lost Ruby. So lost. I need you to find me."_

Ruby read and re-read that letter and the many others like it, each one making her fall even more in love with the beautiful traveler. Her heart was slowly healing, slowly mending from the years of self doubt. Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter.

" _Life is getting hectic out here Wolfie. With Zelena's forces in full attack I won't be able to write for a while. Don't worry Sweetheart, but they have found a way to trace magic, so the way I am getting these letters to you is no longer safe. I promise you I'm fine. I'm alright my love, and soon, I will come home to you. I used to think Oz was my home, but that , my darling, was before I met you. Before I fell in love with the sexy waitress with the pretty red bow in her hair. Oh my darling. I miss you more than anything. "_

Three weeks later Ruby walked into the diner, ready for work, surprised when she saw Regina sitting there, stone faced and teary eyed. Granny stood beside her, "Ruby..sweetheart...Ruby...We have some news for you."

Ruby's heart pounded and she sat down with trembling hands. "Yes?" Ruby asked. She saw in her Grandmother's eyes that something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Zelena has put your Dorothy under a sleeping curse."


End file.
